Guilds
Guilds are one of the many unique features in Infinite Hero. They allow you to team up with guild mates in campaigns fighting against waves of enemies, level up unique guild buildings using stone from your mine, and socialize in guild chat. Everything you need to know about guilds can be found below. To access guilds simply click on the guild button. If you're not in a guild, clicking the button will bring you to a list of guilds that aren't full. You may or may not be eligible to join some guilds, as there can be requirements to join (infinity score), so before trying to join check to make sure your infinity score is higher than the number listed to join. Now that you've joined a guild, you will notice some guild features. Navigation *The News button brings up a page that shows you the news for your guild. Only certain members with privilege may edit the news. It serves as a message board between the members and the leader(s) of the guild. *The Members button will bring up a full list of guild members, the list includes each of the following for each member of the guild: **Rank (Leader, Co-Leader, Veteran, Recruit) **Level **Rating (Infinity Score) **Stone donated **Online status (as well as when the user was last seen online) Note for guild leaders: You can manage your members from the member list using the "manage" button listed for each member. You can kick, promote, or demote any member using this feature. *The Invite button brings up a page with a box where you can enter the ID of another user to send them an invite to join your guild. This option is only available for members of the guild with invite privileges. *The Fortress button brings up a page with your guilds various buildings and their leveling progress. By clicking on a building you can choose to donate Stones towards that buildings progress. The Command Center (seen here in the middle) gives access to a higher number of possible members in the guild. The default guild cap is 10 members, a level 1 command center increase that number to 11, etc. Other buildings also provide perks when upgraded, to learn more about these check out the guild Fortress in game. *The Campaign feature is a linear map of enemies that your guild can choose to attack; attacks can only be initiated by guild leaders and co-leaders. In order to train troops to attack, you need to upgrade the number of troops you can hire in the Soldier Garrison (top left of fortress). You also have to feed your troops, and the number of troops you can feed is controlled by the storehouse (top right of fortress). To challenge stronger enemies you're also going to need weapons, increasing your guilds army power can be done through upgrading the Weaponsmith (bottom left of fortress). And finally, you may also upgrade the defenses of your guilds army (bottom right of fortress). *The Upgrades button is a shortcut to the guild upgrade tab in the Upgrades screen. For every 10 Stones you contribute towards a guild fortress building you gain 1 Guild Reputation (rep), which serves as a currency for upgrades in this tab. *The Options button is for guild Leaders and Co-Leaders only. It brings up a page that lets you edit guild requirements to join, such as Infinity Score requirements and who may join. *The Leave button will give you a prompt confirming you want to leave your current guild. Clicking Yes will remove you from the guild and bring you to the guild list the next time you click the guild button. Clicking No will cancel the prompt and nothing will happen. Category:Guilds